


Stertor

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [535]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, I guess that's the right tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/13/21: “weak, clammy, scissors”"Weak" and "clammy" put an idea in my head  that turned out to be my only idea, so I went with it.Pay attention to the archive warning and have no fear!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [535]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Stertor

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/13/21: “weak, clammy, scissors” 
> 
> "Weak" and "clammy" put an idea in my head that turned out to be my only idea, so I went with it.
> 
> Pay attention to the archive warning and have no fear!

Derek held Stiles’s clammy hand, felt his pulse getting weaker and weaker.

Every breath Stiles took made a horrible sound.

Nothing could be worse than this, nothing, nothing.

Finally there was a nurse. Derek hoped she’d help but instead she had a scissors. She started snipping the tubes connecting Stiles to the machines keeping him alive.

Derek was so alarmed… his eyes opened, relief overwhelming him.

Stiles’s horrid snores made Derek smile. He pulled his mate close, held him tight.

“Whaaa…” Stiles groaned.

“You’re snoring.”

“ _You’re_ snoring.” Even mostly asleep Stiles could still argue.

Derek could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, _Stertor_ , comes from the Latin word for _snoring _and in modern terms refers to a particularly loud form of snoring.__
> 
> __I wanted a title that wouldn't immediately give away the drabble's "plot."_ _
> 
> __Snoring can be a sign of a serious medical condition and should not be taken lightly. But this is fiction, so, I can do as I please._ _


End file.
